


Pleasing you

by sserpente



Series: Pleasing you [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Submission, dub con, mentions of abuse, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Stolen from Earth when you were only a teenager, what is left of your life consists of training to become an obedient pleasure slave on Sakaar… that is, until the Grandmaster, your slave driver, decides to gift you to King Loki, who seeks to visit to observe one of the Grandmaster’s infamous gladiator fights. Now, you belong to him, obliged to fulfil his every need. A truly delicious opportunity, is it not? After all—who is the God of Mischief to miss out on all the fun that comes with being the king of Asgard?





	Pleasing you

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and is hyped for Thor Ragnarok? ME! I really enjoyed writing this "little" oneshot, I literally stayed up until 3am in the morning to finish it... I just couldn't stop! Enjoy, everyone! Oh and, if you don't mind, why don't you say hello on my Tumblr? @sserpente

Stirring from loud and decisive voices nearing your metal cage, you roused from your light slumber, grunting quietly at the loss of rest you were granted ever so rarely, and now that you had finally found a more or less comfortable position to sleep in, you were violently forced awake again. It almost brought tears to your eyes, knowing that this way, you would most likely lie blearily on the hard ground for the rest of your respite.

This folk,—whatever they were—keeping you here against your will, you despised them. It must be years ago, for you had lost every sense of time, when the whole lot of them, allies of the Grandmaster, had gone on a brutal campaign on your home planet, Earth, and taken countless hostages, only too soon after the occurrences in New York and after the Chitauri, an army from outer space led there by Loki, had lain waste to the city.

Now, ever since you had been brought to Sakaar, you were being trained as a servant—a slave, worth less than all of the Grandmaster’s cherished pets on this godforsaken planet. For months on end already, an ugly, pink-coloured humanoid had been the one to train you on obedience and serving, on how to behave properly in front of your masters and on how to take care of their every need without them saying as much as a word. Of course you were very well aware of what that meant, for as soon as you were given to your first master, bought like cattle, it would not take long for you to lose your virginity as well.

There were lots of ruthless men here on Sakaar, strong warriors and cruel traders who did not care for a mere mortal, a human girl existing to fulfil their ugly, brazen and depraved demands. But you—knowing that hope died last—had accepted your fate already; that if you wanted to survive, you would have to obey and let them treat you like vermin. Or so you let them believe. After all, none of them would ever know how much you despised their kind, the masters, each and every one who had ever caused you physical or mental pain. One day, so you prayed, you would escape this hell and be free again—until then, you would simply pretend, for if you didn’t, they would kill you without hesitation.

“This one has been sent back here after its second master failed to pay off the weekly rates for it,” you heard the pink-coloured humanoid say to her company. A broad and tall man came in sight next to her, dressed ridiculously colourful. You knew by now that this kind of clothing was very common for influential people here on Sakaar, so it had to be someone important. His grey hair and the many wrinkles in his alerted face, decorated with a blue stripe of colour on his chin, did little whatsoever to compliment his choice of garments. You recognised him instantly—it was the Grandmaster himself.

He never came down here, _never_. A mighty and ancient man like him didn’t need to bother about the preservation of slaves, for it was a task resided with his equally absurdly dressed employees such as your pink-coloured trainer. You resisted the urge to gag. What was it he wanted down here? Look down at the prey his people had stolen for him? Gloat how they cowered away from him in fear of being chosen as his next pleasure slave?

Finally, the pink-coloured humanoid—you had never bothered to learn her name—stopped right before your cage, followed by the Grandmaster. Their feet, covered in fine and expensive leather boots, stood only mere inches from the bars of the only place you could call home. You refused to look up at them. Instead, you defiantly faced the cold ground and pretended to be half-asleep. For just a split second, you even convinced yourself of your dizzy state.

The humanoid pointed at you. “This one here just finished her training. No one’s had her before.” _Like a beautiful flower to be picked and drowned in a vase of water, destined to wither_ , you thought mutely, hugging yourself in an attempt to keep warm—and maybe, to shut out the very people in front of you.

“No one, you say? She is perfect then. A gift that is fit for a royal visitor. You see, it is of high importance he enjoys his stay on our planet. It won’t do any harm to befriend the king of Asgard.” She chuckled and nodded, folding her hands over her stomach.

“And you ensure she is well trained? Is she obedient enough and ready to be gifted to such a significant master?” He asked lightly. His words were about to rip out your heart with claws made of steel, and then proceed to wrap around your throat and choke you until all air would leave your body, dropping you dead and lifeless to the ground of your cage.

_Gifted_. You were to be gifted to a king like an object? After months, years even, what you had dreaded the most was finally about to happen! Given to a master, with your only purpose in life to make _him_ happy, regardless of your own needs, your own condition? You started shaking, uncontrollably, as you wrapped your head around it. The other girls, young women of your age, at least they had been bought with money and their masters had traded something of value to receive their services. You, on the other hand… you were being tossed around like a useless piece of wood.

“Oh, I can confirm it. She will be a good servant,” Giggling once more, the humanoid tilted her head.

“Very well. Then see to it that everything is arranged. King Loki is to arrive very soon.”

It was his last words that nearly stopped your heart.

* * *

You had seen him on the news, read of him in newspapers but not once had you met him in person and still, the imagination of an encounter with the God of Mischief sent ice cold shivers up and down your spine. Back then, he had seemed… powerful, intimidating and mischievous, always a step ahead. It was like by simply looking at you, he would know exactly what your next move was going to be before you even did yourself. He was beautiful to look at, too. A god, so you thought, who lived up to the name but it was a fact that did not help in the slightest. What good would it do to think he was attractive once you were legally—at least on Sakaar—his possession? Once he owned you and could do with you as he pleased?

After the Grandmaster had left, the pink-coloured humanoid had practically dragged you out of your cage, urging you into the small bathing chamber attached to the underground hall where all the slaves were kept. She made sure you were being washed and perfumed, that your hair was being attended to and that you were dressed in a clean and more revealing than alluring green dress with the sole purpose to flatter the king of Asgard, all the while you kept shuddering in silence. There was no need to talk or ask for mercy, beg for someone else to be chosen. You had seen what happened to the girls who resisted. One of them had died from the deep wounds the whip had caused on her flesh. Apart from that, you had made it so far without ending up killed. You were not going to throw that away now.

Your former trainer, so it seemed, was in a hurry when she led you upstairs to a large room, three sides of which were equipped with large windows that offered a marvellous view of the planet. In any other situation, it could have been beautiful, luring to gaze through the transparent glass and admire the foreign landscape.

The Grandmaster sat on a padded armchair, next to him a dark-skinned woman you recognised from when you had been captured. He was nervous, apparently, awaiting his royal guest excitedly and yet, you felt nothing but disgust for the man who called himself your owner.

“Perfect, perfect. Put her in the corner, I do not wish for her to dominate the room, yes, yes, exactly.”

You were shooed across the room only seconds before the large metal door opened and revealed a tall man with raven hair and ice cold blue eyes. A green cape attached to his black leather armour that was decorated with golden accents, fluttered behind him as he entered the room in a determined manner, a barely visible smirk playing on his lips as he approached the Grandmaster.

So this was Loki. _King_ Loki, you corrected yourself. The very man—God—who had once brought so much grief and destruction to New York and made you fear him although you had never personally met him. Now you had. He was _very_ real and intimidating, crossing the room as if he owned the place and accepting the Grandmaster’s anxious greetings.

“I sincerely hope you will be enjoying your stay, your majesty.”

“That I will,” he replied mockingly. His voice had your heart skip a beat. It was smooth, dark and almost seductive as he moved about the room like a snake about to attack its prey. How on Earth had he managed to ascend the throne of Asgard? On the news they had said that Thor had brought Loki back to their own realm, where he would be punished, locked away or even executed. And yet, here he was, boasting with the power he had.

“You must be very tired from the journey. I shall have my servants show you to your chambers. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable on Sakaar and to ensure that you will indeed enjoy yourself here, please. Accept this pricy gift of mine to offer my most generous hospitality. One of my slaves, well trained and nothing but loyal to her master. This one…” he pointed at you, inviting you to step forward, which you reluctantly did, “…is one of my most precious and desired girls. Young, untouched and never owned by anyone else before, she would, as of now, be the most expensive of my barter goods.”

You were breathing so heavily, he must have been able to hear it. Could he sense how fast your heart was beating? How nauseous you were feeling in this very moment? One of the first rules the pink-coloured humanoid had taught you, was that you must never show discomfort, for you were solely here to pleasure your master, not yourself. Never had you expected this simple rule to be the hardest to follow. If you fainted from fear and exhaustion, your lack of sleep, they would kill you right away.

His eyes were on you now, boring into you like sharp daggers. It seemed like he was looking right through you, reading your mind and learning your darkest secrets. Eventually, his glance wandered up and down your weak and overused body before locking eyes with the Grandmaster again.

“A very generous gift that is, indeed,” he purred with another smirk. There were some other, unspoken words that lay heavy on his tongue but apart from you, no one seemed to notice. The Grandmaster seemed relieved. He nodded happily before snapping his fingers, ordering his servants to show Loki to his chambers.

You almost had to run to keep up with him, your feet moving so fast you stumbled several times. You were out of breath when you finally reached one of the huge guest rooms the God of Mischief was to move into and then, after the servant left the two of you alone, you felt like you were going to throw up, the fear clawing at your guts.

Your whole body shaking, you did what you had been taught. Standing in a corner, silent, with your hands clasped before your stomach and your head tilted downwards so you were facing the ground until he had any use for you.

After examining his chambers thoroughly, he apparently came to the conclusion that it was safe for him to rest a little. Loki approached the king size bed with a mute sigh, then lay down on it with his fingers crossed, facing the high ceiling.

There was something he was up to, something that was going through his mind. You didn’t know much about this man but if anything, you were very well aware that he was dangerous and witty. His motives weren’t clear at all, he had acted way too shallow when the Grandmaster had welcomed him, almost as if he cared about this probably obligatory visit as much as he cared for the dirt on the soles of his leather boots.

You flinched when he suddenly spoke up, his voice dripping with mockery and provocation.

“Well, are you not going to join me?”

Quickly, you rushed to his side to obey him, climbing on the bed hastily. You almost moaned when the soft mattress sank in a little under your weight. It’d been years since you’d lain on an actual bed and if it wasn’t for the God of Mischief laying right next to you, you would probably have enjoyed the sensation of the silky sheets under your trembling fingers.

He wanted you on his bed and it was obvious what he would want next, for _this_ was what you had been trained for. Frankly, you had no other choice. Not if you didn’t want to attract any attention and be whipped for disobedience.

Biting your lower lip uneasily, you inched closer to him, lifting one hand rather hesitatingly to place it on his chest. Muscles danced under your palm and the black leather as he tensed a little before accepting your touch. His smirk returned as you scooted even closer, placing one leg over his.

“Where are you from, little one?”

“E-earth, your majesty,”

“Midgard… so you are human.” He stated unimpressed. “I assume you know who I am then,”

“Yes, your majesty, I do.” Cautiously, you began stroking his chest like you would a cat’s back, tempting him into wanting more of your touch. At least, so you thought, he was attractive. If you had ended up with someone as old and repulsive as the Grandmaster, you would have preferred the whip.

Loki’s smirk grew wider and finally, he turned his head to you, his blue eyes boring into yours so intensely, you forgot to breathe for a moment.

“Are you not scared of me?” He asked tauntingly.

You swallowed. “I have no right to be scared, your majesty. I am only here to serve you.”

For a split second, Loki frowned, irritated by your answer, but as were you. It was true, you had no right to be afraid of your new master but that did not change the fact you felt fear nevertheless. “I see. Then I assume you are also forbidden to lie to me.”

“Y-yes, your majesty,” you repeated, not knowing what else you could say to him. Your hand never stopped to caress him, even if your greatest desire was to storm out of this room and into freedom. Shuddering, you remembered Loki’s speech in Stuttgart. _The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power and identity…_ He would most likely kill you yourself if you tried to make a run for it now.

“Then why do you do it?” There was no threat in his voice and still, your heart skipped a beat.

“I… I didn’t… I-I mean…”

“You _are_ afraid of me, little one.”

“I-if you wish me to be, your majesty,”

Loki rolled his eyes, amused by your pathetic excuses as you finally brought up the courage to climb on top of him, straddling him shyly so he could place his hands on your hips. Oddly, his surprisingly cool palms on your skin did not feel as unpleasant as you had thought. You could tell he was enjoying it, for he was running his fingers up and down your half naked thighs. “Well, either way, owning a slave from Sakaar could make things a lot easier around here. You say you are to oblige to my every command?”

“Yes, your majesty,”

“And you are not allowed to speak to anyone else unless I permit it?”

“Yes, your majesty,”

“Very good. Tell me then, little one, where do they keep the gladiators?” Again, your heart skipped a beat. This was your first task, the first thing he had asked of you and you couldn’t oblige him! All you had ever seen of this massive palace was your cage and the bathing chamber, after all…

“Oh, I… I… I’m afraid I don’t know anything about that, your majesty. They never told me. I-I’m sorry,”

Briefly, an annoyed expression washed over his face, followed by a quiet grunt.

“Then you are useless,” he called out, rather to himself than to you and although you knew how worthless you were to the people on Sakaar, his words stung bitterly. _Useless._ You were here to serve him and you were _useless_ to him. Now if he told the Grandmaster, your struggles, all those years of pain and forlornness, all of it would have been in vain. You would be killed mercilessly for failing the only purpose you served. Hot and salty tears filled your eyes but you blinked to scare them away. This was rule number two. You were not permitted to cry in front of your masters, for they could be annoyed by an emotional outburst.

Effortlessly, Loki shoved you off him and got up again, pacing up and down the chambers, apparently deep in thought. It was then you realised why he had asked for this particular kind of information. Even you had heard that Thor, God of Thunder, had been captured as well and was currently kept as a gladiator for the Grandmaster’s amusement. Loki must have been here to get him out of there, even if you couldn’t quite get your head around why he would help his foster brother in the first place.

“Y-you are here for Thor, aren’t you?” You asked boldly as you hurried to get up as well. This was rule number three. Never speak unless you’re spoken to and don’t mind your master’s business unless he asks you to.

“If I was, that would be none of your concern, little one.” _Damn it_.

“I-I could help you find out where they keep him, if you wish.” _And I am not useless, you arrogant bastard._

Loki smiled scornfully, his eyes fixed on something invisible on the ground before he looked at you—once more, right through you. Had he read your mind? No, that was impossible… or was it?

“What _are_ you here for, little one?”

“T-to serve you of course, your majesty,” _And to please you_ , you thought bitingly. Not without a reason had the Grandmaster mentioned how you were untouched, after all and you were certain Loki was very well aware of that. If he didn’t want you in his bed after all though, then maybe you’d have to chance to keep what you held dear. The only thing that still belonged to you, what you would be guarding for as long as it was possible.

“You are a slave, aren’t you supposed to _know_ this place? Where did they keep you, in a nutshell?” _Shit._ Now he was angry. What had you done to upset him? _Survive_ , a quiet voice in your head whispered. _Find a way to please him again._ Perhaps you could start by telling him truth. It was obvious he didn’t like lies—ironic, given he was the God of Lies himself.

“I… in a cage. In the dungeons. Today was the first time I saw what this planet looks like.” You explained, your fingers playing with the silky fabric of the bed sheets. Loki frowned once more.

“How long have you been here?”

“I’m not sure. They came soon after what happened in New York, I was fifteen back then. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up… I was here. I don’t even know how old I am by now. Well, old enough to serve, I guess.”

“That you are,” he mumbled, as if weighing his options. You found yourself swallowing thickly, dreading what he had in store for you. But as long as he wouldn’t get rid of you… you were in… good hands? Was this better than a man of a different species who would brutally rape you, beat you and abuse you day in and out? You had heard atrocious stories of other slave girls that lived in cages next to yours.

Somehow, however, Loki didn’t seem like he would treat you this terribly. He would require obedience and submission, of that you were sure, but you doubted that this man would ever lay hand on you just to give vent to his anger.

“In fact…” he continued, tilting his head a bit with a mocking sparkling in his eyes, “I might as well enjoy myself before I rampage through this excuse for a palace to smooth out Thor’s stupidity. The Grandmaster said you were untouched, is that true?”

You nodded, unable to speak. He did have the intention to make you his after all then. So much for hoping he would not. Once again, tears threatened to run down your reddened cheeks, your last hope the nasty voice in your head. _Let it happen. Seduce him. Gain his trust. Survive. One day, you’ll make it out of here._

“Undress,” he instructed you then, his voice demanding and intimidating. He now reminded you of how he had stood in front of the crowd in Stuttgart, forcing them to their knees. Without a doubt, you would have knelt as well. So you did as you were told, your hands shaking uncontrollably as you reached for the seam of your revealing dress and slowly tore it off yourself. Something told you it had been put on you for this exact purpose. _Disgusting folk._

Naturally, you were wearing nothing underneath it, so as soon as the light fabric slid off your body, you were utterly exposed. _No_ man had ever seen you naked before, Jesus Christ, you hadn’t even had your first kiss yet! You felt yourself blushing instantly, your cheeks growing hot as Loki stepped forward to examine your body like a painting. You avoided his penetrating gaze as it rested on you like a second skin. You held your breath when he finally raised his voice again.

“There is no need to feel ashamed, little one. You are indeed quite beautiful for a mortal woman.” Was that supposed to be a compliment? You couldn’t have thanked him if you tried. It was like your lips were glued together in fear of what was to come and with it… with it the unrealistic wish to be desired by him. It was wrong, you knew that but still—for the first time in years you felt like you were worth more than just a brainless pet, sitting quietly in her cage at all times.

“Get on the bed,” Biting your lower lip so it wouldn’t quiver as much, you obliged, the soft bed sheets caressing your naked skin as you watched him approach you like a wolf its prey. There was a hunger and lust gleaming in his blue eyes, a dangerous glistening that covered your body in goose bumps.

Loki crawled onto the bed, hovering above you to demonstrate the power he held over you and then lay down next to you, grabbing your hips—not gently but not roughly either—to position you on top of him.

You flinched, your now spread folds displaying your sex openly and allowing your clit to involuntarily rub against the dark leather of his armour. It felt… almost good when he moved his own hips around a bit so he lay comfortably underneath you.

Loki didn’t bother to take off his clothes himself. Instead, his blue eyes never left yours as he watched you struggling with his armour, a light smirk playing on his lips as you did. When you moved your shaking hands to remove the heavy clothing from his chest, however, he suddenly snatched your wrists so tightly, you gasped in pain.

“No. Not here,” he said sharply.

“I’m sorry, your majesty.” You nodded anxiously as he let go of you again. His grip was strong, his touch burning like fire and ice at the same time and yet, just like before, you were, strange as it was, not repelled by his cool skin connecting with yours. Once more you thanked the Lord for Loki at least being young and handsome. There was something about him that intrigued you, something that stirred a hazardous curiosity deep inside you. _And curiosity killed the cat_ , the voice in your head mocked. You were _not_ going to enjoy this under any circumstances! You couldn’t! You were a pleasure slave, forced to give your virginity to a man who had tried to rule your planet, for God’s sake.

It took you long to finally free his manhood from his leather pants, tearing it off just far enough to reveal a bit of his muscular thighs. He had made it very clear he wanted to stay dressed, not showing you all of him.

And he was huge. Way too huge to fit inside you, especially with you still being a virgin. He would rip you apart, even only half-erected as he was right now! When you were fifteen, one time, you had secretly watched porn with your best friend. Even then, with unnaturally equipped pornstars, you had wondered how such a big piece of meat would fit inside a woman’s vagina and how on Earth she could take pleasure in it. Your best friend had said that they were simply acting, that the man would have to attend to other parts of her body to make her scream in ecstasy. How on Earth would you know? You had never even kissed a man before.

Loki was watching you intently. You were certain he could hear your frantic thoughts as you stalled your next action, unbeknownst to you, by moving in slow motion. It was then he reached for your hand to wrap it around his smooth length, showing you just what to do to increase his arousal. His head fell back and his eyes closed as soon as he was satisfied with your movements, his hand dropping to his side as his breathing became louder, more uneven. All too soon, you felt him growing in your hand, pulsating with need as a bit of milky white precum moistened your fingers. If you hadn’t known you were not his cherished lover but a mere slave, you would have enjoyed the sight.

He looked almost… vulnerable how he moaned quietly into the room, his hips bucking to meet your fist, his features free from any sorrow and concern. Had he told you that he was innocent and had never tried to attack your people, in this moment, you would have believed him. Watching him like this… it was arousing and you were almost ashamed when you felt yourself growing hot between your legs, heat pooling in your stomach and your sex producing an unfamiliar wetness that stained Loki’s leather pants. How could this possibly turn you on? You were a slave! You were to serve him, not take pleasure from this yourself and most of all, you were utterly submitting yourself to him. It was something to feel sick to the core to, not get aroused to…

Just when you thought he was going to reach his high and cum all over your hand, he stopped you with a mocking glare. You were frozen on the spot, unable to move away, unable to protest and unable to take the initiative yourself. It was like he had jinxed you. Maybe, you thought, he actually had.

Loki grabbed your hips in a possessive manner and lifted you up without exhausting as much as a muscle, guiding himself to your entrance. He smirked when he found you wet for him, the tip of his cock, painfully slowly, working you open and then, pushing inside, seating you on top of him so his length slid into you with a ravishing moan on his behalf.

And it hurt. It hurt despite your wetness when he broke the thin barrier preserving your virginity, your tight walls clenching around the intruder as he stretched you to the fullest. The sensation was foreign, unlike anything you had ever felt but the more you forced yourself to breathe calmly and accept him, the more you were able to relax. You locked yourself in a bubble where nothing but you existed.

“My, you’re so damn tight, little one.” You heard him choke out. He was panting, fighting with all his might to keep his composure and not wildly pound into you like an animal in heat. Now he could have fucked you senseless and scar you for life, he could have flipped you around and held your wrists while he slammed into you over and over again until you screamed from pain but… he did not. Instead, he let you adjust to the feeling before once again, he showed you what to do. Moving your hips rather hesitatingly, you gasped when his member slipped out of you a bit only to rock back inside, the pain fading away like moist fog on a chilly autumn day. And then, suddenly… it started to feel good.

Your eyes fell shut as you rode him, bathing in the sensation of him being buried so deep inside you. Your palms pressed against his covered chest in an attempt to stabilise yourself, your little gasps pairing with his moans. Loki bucked his hips over and over, fucking you back like his life depended on it. For just this moment, everything was perfect. Loki was no malicious god who had threatened your world and you were no slave but a beautiful woman able to drive the man under you crazy with bliss. The thought sent jolts of electricity through your whole body, jolts that aimed directly for your lower, most intimate regions and your breasts that were bouncing up and down with every eager movement. You felt yourself getting even wetter, the tension within you rising, increasing until you almost couldn’t take it anymore. Was this what pleasure felt like? Was this what Loki felt right now? Was he as close to this… this edge, this cliff, whatever it was, as you were? How was he able to endure it? No matter how good it felt, you couldn’t bring yourself to jump, to release the melting pot of sensations in your body.

The God of Mischief seemed to be reading your thoughts. He licked his lips as he let his gaze wander over your sweaty form, coming to rest on your breasts. Greedily, he cupped one of them and started kneading it, his thumb stroking your hardening nipple in a rhythmic motion before his other hand inconspicuously trailed down to where your bodies met. A moan escaped your lips when his soft and cool fingers found your clit and toyed with it. Gently at first, he grew fiercer with every moment that passed until he was rubbing your sensitive bundle of nerves with such intensity, that you in fact, started screaming—you screamed because it felt so unbelievably good, so good that you were going to lose it. And so you did. Your orgasm rippled through you like a tidal wave, having you see stars for a moment. Your tight walls clenched around Loki’s cock, milked him eagerly as you attempted to ride out your high.

This felt… incredible. Never had you experienced something this intense before… you failed to move your hips any longer from the exhaustion your climax had brought but there was no need for it anyway, for only the fraction of a second after, Loki flipped the both of you around so he was the one on top, never sliding out of you once.

Your nails dug into his back from the sudden pressure as he thrust into you relentlessly, stealing your breath from you while you still struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

You had had your first orgasm… with Loki! Loki! The man who might be at fault for why you had ended up here in the first place!

All control you still possessed vanished when his name spilled from your lips like a prayer as you held on to him for dear life. The pressure was back, it was growing with every time the God of Mischief rammed his erect member so deep inside you it almost hurt. From this position, he was able to hit a somewhat magical spot in your pussy, a spot that had you panting again within mere seconds.

“Don’t hold back on me, little one. Cum for me again, cum for your king!” His last words were but choked out but you managed to oblige him nonetheless. It was evident he loved when he was being praised, especially by someone who utterly belonged to him and offered themself to him like a delicious meal. Had you done that? Had you lost yourself in the kind of submission you had been taught and forgotten, for just a while, that this was not truly in your nature?

Maybe. But right now, you did not care. Instead, you felt yourself clenching around him once more, you inner muscles contracting wildly from the wave of pleasure washing over your body. Crying out his name, your whole body was quaking, unable to deal with the amount of bliss that kept stealing away your sanity until finally, you witnessed him cumming as well.

Loki’s seed shot deep inside you, you could feel the sticky warmth in your cunt as his cock twitched and pulsated against your walls. He pulled out of you right after riding out his own orgasm, collapsing on the mattress on your right, his breath as uneven and loud as yours.

This. This was it. You were no longer a virgin. Loki had taken the last thing you had still owned. Strangely, you didn’t mind as much as you had presumed you would. Not with him. He had not brutally raped you, after all. Not really.

“Perhaps I should take you to Asgard with me after all. Keep you in my chambers. Oh, I would like that,” It was not exactly what you had had in mind when you had hoped to escape this terrible place and going somewhere else—ideally, home—oddly, however, the thought of Loki keeping you in his kingdom sent shivers up and down your spine.

“If that is what you wish, your majesty…” you replied tiredly. The God of Mischief chuckled.

Maybe being his pleasure slave wasn’t so bad after all. Not with this kind of mind-blowing sex and especially not if he treated you this… gently. Maybe one day, he would even come to like you, let you go! Could Loki be that kind of person? Perhaps he wasn’t that soulless monster who had attacked New York, perhaps this was only how the world, SHIELD, whatever they were, had wanted everyone to believe. God, what on Earth was wrong with you?

It was your last thought before you fell sound asleep, barely noticing how the God of Mischief practically pulled you into his arms.

* * *

Chaos erupted around you when you woke again, once more this day stolen of your sleep because of a disturbing noise defeating silence. This time, however, it was different. There were explosions, gun shots and battle cries echoing through the halls outside Loki’s chambers. Alerted, you jumped out of bed, hurrying to put on your dress as you realised with a start what this meant.

The God of Mischief was nowhere to be found and with a fight, a protest, a mutiny, whatever it was, going on in the palace, you’d finally have a chance to escape this place. So why, for Fuck’s sake, did you hesitate? Why did you, instead of making a run for it, think of how Loki had promised to bring you to Asgard? You couldn’t possibly stay with him, even if he had turned out to be more harmless than you had assumed. You were still considered his slave and he was still a mighty king, a God who was not to be messed with.

You’d made your decision a long time ago. You would flee. Now. But your hope, unfortunately, was only short-lived.

“You did not think I would forget to collect my gift before leaving, now did you, little one?” Loki was smirking as he pushed open the door with a loud crack, holding a large gun in his hands. He looked gorgeous as he stood there, armed to the teeth with determination sparkling in his blue eyes.

“W-what happened?” Your eyes widened and you stepped back, cautiously, before he took hold of your arm in a steel grip and dragged you with him through the many halls of the palace.

“Mischief,” he replied with a wink, shoving you forward so frantically you almost kissed the ground. After a while, you reached a ship, ready to take off. Loki pushed you inside with another smirk, his brother, Thor, as you knew, giving both you and him a questioning look which he proudly ignored as the ship raised itself into the air and left both Sakaar and your former slave drivers behind. Unwillingly, a relieved sigh escaped your lips.

Thor shot you an incredulous glance. “Loki, who is that?”

“This, _brother_ , is…” he paused, frowning. Why yes. He had never asked for your name.

“(Y/N),” you declared timidly. “My name is (Y/N).”

Loki smirked. By now, that goddamn gesture was driving you insane. You never knew what he was up to, what his next move was going to be.

“She was given to me as a gift upon my arrival on Sakaar by the Grandmaster.”

“A slave girl?”

“A slave girl indeed,”

“And you intend to keep her?” Thor sounded enraged. Fists clenched, he stood, his dark and strong voice echoing through the ship like a lion’s roar.

“Why not? I intend to take her back to Asgard where she will serve me well. Surely you will agree that she will have a much more fulfilled live there.”

The God of Thunder gnashed his teeth. “I shall hope for you that you will at least see to it that she is happy in your company.” It was an innuendo, an insinuation. Thor knew what Loki could be like, though at the same time, he was unable to help it. Loki was king now, the one in power, the one who sat on the throne of Asgard. He had no say if he wanted to and the God of Mischief was only too aware of that. You cursed yourself for being intrigued by it.

Instead of responding right away, Loki turned to you, eyeing your form with another, mischievous smirk. His eyes locked with yours as he pulled you closer and lifted your chin with two cool fingers to press a gentle kiss on your lips, catching you off guard completely. Instantly, your heart skipped a beat. It was like somebody had freed dozens of butterflies in your belly. His mouth was so soft… his light kiss so tender, so unlike anything a slave girl should receive… _Yes._ _Remember. You’re a slave. You’re a_ pleasure _slave._ But who were you going to fool? You had misjudged Loki. He was charming, exciting. He was a man to fall in love with—and that made pleasing him a lot easier.

He already knew what you were yet to find out. You were lying to yourself. You were glad to belong to him now.

“Oh, I am certain she will be.”

 


End file.
